Returning without you
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Damon has returned to Mystic Falls feeling differently about the little Judgy witch and can't help missing her. One Shot Bamon


**Hello Lovelies.**

 **I had this thought running through my head for a little while and really wanted to give it a shot. I know it's short but what do you expect in an hour ;)**

* * *

Returning without her was never an option but she forced the ascendant into his hand and sent him away, He left her there with that psychopath all because she wanted him to find Elena.

His feelings changed, those months of sitting beside Bonnie, drinking and talking making those silly pancakes.

He had changed.

The moment he showed up in his family crypt staring at the back of his baby brother's head he realized he was going to miss her more than he had missed Elena while he was there.

"Hello Little brother" Stefan spun around, his eyes red and puffy from the tears that he had shed for Damon

"How?"

Damon smiled pointing towards the bottle of bourbon in Stefan's grasp

"Let's get a drink and I'll tell you all about it"

Stefan nodded as he rushed towards his big brother hugging him tightly

"I'm so glad you're home"

Damon nodded Was he glad to be home though? He couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie stuck with Kai in that horrible hellish version of Mystic Falls.

Damon sat with his friends and his brother as they filled him in on their latest antics and on the change in Elena.

She'd been compelled to forget the love they had shared,

the old Damon would have scream and threw his weight around maybe even try to kill his best friend Alaric but not this one.

He didn't seem to care,

he wanted her to be happy, to forget about him because she deserved so much more but then his mind drifted to Bonnie.

He was missing her already, the brown skin that glowed in the sun light or the bright smile that some how had began to make him feel things he had never felt before.

"Are you okay Damon?" Ric asked concerned for his best friend.

Damon looked towards him, wanting to tell him, to ask for advice on how to explain but he came up blank.

He merely nodded before downing the remaining contents of his glass and walked out of the room.

Two days after he arrived a girl came knocking, she looked eerily familiar but he couldn't work out where he may have seen her

"What can I do for you?" The girl looked at him strangely,

watching his blue eyes as he tried to figure out who she was and where she had come from

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Salvatore. I'm looking for my dad"

The name didn't ring any bells, his last known relative was Zach and he killed him when he returned to Mystic Falls the last time.

He knew there were no records of a Sarah so he shrugged her off and told her to leave and never return.

It took three long weeks for them to finally find a way to free Bonnie from his hell.

He and Elena spoke and she told him that she had no recollection of their relationship and Damon simply smiled and told her that he understood what she did and that he was ready to let her go now.

Elena seemed genuinely upset, like she wanted him to play a game of cat and mouse with her but no he was no longer concerned.

Everybody watched him change,

they witnessed it first hand when she stepped into the living room,

a small bundle in her arms and a worried smile on her lips

"Damon" he still remembered the way she had called his name.

He nearly ran to her because the distance was still too far.

then he saw it, the tiny little girl in her arms, the baby girl who looked so much like Bonnie

"Her name is Sarah. Sarah Salvatore"

It hit him all at once, the girl when he arrived.

"But how? When?" Bonnie rolled her eyes as all of their friends watched closely behind them

"The night I cast that spell so you could be human for a day. You wanted Human strength and emotions. The night just as you returned to your vampire self. I didn't know until you were gone and my stomach rapidly grew each day then I found it, I found the ascendant and fought to come home for _her_ "

Damon touched the little girls dark skin,

her blue eyes matching his own.

It was all he had wanted, a family, children that he could raise better than his father had raised him.

"Take her. She can sense you. She knows who you are"

Damon took the tiny child within his arms cradling her to his chest tightly watching as she drifted back onto her sleeping state.

Elena hated it, her jealousy surged at the sight of Damon holding a child that wasn't theirs but she departed soon after making her way to find happiness of her own that didn't revolve around the two Salvatore brothers.

Stefan and Caroline traveled to New Orleans, Caroline was adamant that she wouldn't fall for Klaus' charms but she did and not only his but his daughter Hope's too.

Stefan wanted to help Klaus and keep Caroline safe so he stayed too.

Alaric and Jo had their twins that were luckily safe from the Gemini coven witches because Jo had removed the magic from herself years before.

Bonnie had a gift for Damon that he never expected, she had the cure.

She gave him a choice, She didn't care if he took it or not because either way she still loved him.

It took a lot of thinking but looking at his growing daughter he drank the cure and became human for her and Bonnie.

He realized that Bonnie was always the one, she made him feel things not even Elena had given him, Hope.

* * *

 **Thank's For Reading Lovelies, Why not drop me a Review and let me know what you thought :)**

 **A/N: So yeah i was hit with Bamon feels and thought about Sarah being their daughter. Let m know what you think? It's purely a one shot no intention of continuing.**


End file.
